


banner girl

by lucipurrdem



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kiyoyachi - Fandom, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: F/F, GL, Haikyuu - Freeform, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Nekoma, POV Third Person, Swearing, Yuri, kiyoyachi - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucipurrdem/pseuds/lucipurrdem
Summary: — an au wherein kiyoko is a volleyball player while Yachi is an aspiring volleyball player (big fan of kiyoko btw)
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own kiyoyachi nor the haikyuu characters!  
> all love to furadate and his beautiful characters.  
> the only thing i own is the plot!  
> but incase if you find a similar plot, it's just pure coincidence.  
> i already wrote this au a couple of months ago on twt so hehe:)

“karasuno is the winner, they go to nationals!” kiyoko drops on her knees after hitting her last spike of the game, you can hear loud cheers “karasuno! karasuno!” loud claps and few whistles.

the girls huddle up “finally,we’re going to nationals” smiles showed up on their faces and tears were forming in their eyes, happy tears to be exact.

“kiyoko! kiyoko! kiyoko!” kiyoko hears that voice in the crowd again, that one voice she hears in every match.

she smiles at the blonde girl “thank you” says kiyoko and waves her hand at the blonde girl. 

the blonde girl blushes and covers her face with the little banner she brought with her. “I didn't think she would notice me” the blonde thought. 

"ooh looks like someone likes kiyoko" says yui wiggling her eyebrows.

"oh shut up" says kiyoko while taking off her shoes.

"she's your number 1 supporter, she even has her little banner for you, so cute!" kanoka giggles. 

"she is cute" kiyoko looks back from earlier, seeing the blonde girl smiling at her.

"what did she say?" maiko shrieks "is kiyoko finally interested in relationships??" 

kiyoko was never interested in relationships throughout high school. she'd reject every person who'd ask her out , she'd respond with "i'm sorry but i have no time for relationships" all of she thought of was volleyball, that was the only thing in her mind. 

"hey! it's not like that okay, i'm just thankful i have a cute personal cheerleader" says kiyoko as she shakes her head.

"ooh she said cute again" mika laughs and kiyoko glares at her. "i'm joking, i did not hear you at all, i forgot what you said earlier, what did she say earlier? i completely forgot what she said earlier" mika mumbles and the girls just laughed.

"congratulations girls! you're finally going to nationals" saeko, their manager said. 

"yes finally after how many years we're finally going to nationals!" says maiko as if she received a gold medal in the olympics. 

"thanks to kiyoko of course!" says yui elbowing kiyoko.

"hey, don't thank me, we're a team, i'm not the only reason we won" kiyoko winks at yui, yui feels like she's gonna cry again but she held it in.

"i'm so happy to be your captain" yui never felt this happy in volleyball before, the fact that they achieved one of their goals as a team made her the happiest person ever.

"group hug?" alisa asked and they had a group hug.

"since i'm so proud of you guys, i'll be taking you guys out to a restaurant, and of course my treat" saeko winks looking at her girls.

"you guys are growing up so fast" says saeko, acting like she's about to cry.

"you're literally just a third year and you're acting like an old woman" maiko snickers.

"hey! i've been a manager ever since some of you guys didn't even know how to serve properly." maiko nods "you got a point". 

“i'm gonna go buy some drinks, do you guys want anything?" kiyoko puts her hair in a neat bun.

"no thank you" "get me water" "get me some milk" says the girls.

"should i help you pick out some drinks?" mika asks.

"no thanks, i can do it myself." says kiyoko while giving mika a smile.

"okay then, if you insist." 

kiyoko walks out of the changing room and walks up to the vending machine "water,milk,water... they just want water and milk?" kiyoko mumbles as she taps the buttons for the drinks of her choice and inserts the money.

"hey have you heard karasuno is finally going to nationals after how many years." "yeah i heard it's because of that kiyoko girl, you know the one with the glasses and a beauty mark." 

"oh god i hate it when people say that..did they forget we're a team or something" kiyoko got furious completely forgetting about the drinks in the vending machine until she heard the cans roll and it's basically just everywhere "shit" she mumbles, she picks up the drinks. 

"h-hey um is this yours?" she hears a cute voice stuttering.

"holy shit it's her" the blonde thought.

"yeah it is, thank you so much" kiyoko stands up properly and widens her eyes just to make sure if it was the girl from earlier.

"hey aren't you banner girl?" says kiyoko.

"huh, who? banner girl? mmm i don't know who that is" the blonde girl in front of her rambles and plays with her fingers.

"i'm pretty sure you're the banner girl i saw earlier" says kiyoko, while adjusting her eyeglasses. 

"what? no! you probably got the wrong person" the blonde slowly walks backwards and quickly runs.

"i'm pretty sure that's the girl from earlier" kiyoko thought while chasing her.

"wait why am i chasing her? well, of course i got to thank her, well i don't need to chase her, she literally goes to my school" kiyoko is just stressed out while chasing her.


	2. cherry blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a throwback of yachi's story and when yachi encountered kiyoko for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter!

yachi was a small kid, she was thin and petite, little to no strength and had low stamina. she’d get picked on a lot when it was p.e and recess time.

“hey yachi catch the ball!” says her classmate throwing the ball at her aggressively, hitting her shoulder.

“that hurts.” yachi cries, a bruise starts to form on her shoulder. 

her mom would wonder why’d she come home with bruises, her mom would even call the teachers and wonder why, she doesn’t even hit her own kid.

“why is my daughter coming home everyday with bruises?” her mother asked a teacher, slamming her hands on the table, her mother was furious. 

“we don’t know why,” says the teacher.

“lies, it’s impossible you don’t know why, yachi is literally seven years old and you need to look out for her” says yachi’s mom, folding her arms angrily looking at the teacher.

“mommy please stop.” says yachi, tugging at her mom’s shirt.

“no honey, not yet, i won’t stop until this teacher tells the truth” her mom kept on yelling at the teacher and the teacher wouldn’t even dare to budge.  
as yachi was looking at her mom yelling to the teacher, she decides to tell her. 

“mommy, my classmates pick on me because i’m not strong, they said i’m thin and petite and they would throw balls at me during p.e amd recess.” says yachi tugging at her mom’s shirt again so she can stop the yelling. 

“oh yachi, you should have told me earlier.” says yachi’s mom, caressing her daughter’s cheek.  
“we’re moving schools, okay?” she kisses her daughter's cheek, and yachi just nods.

“you can be a strong girl.” her mom smiles at her and tucks her hair at her ear. 

“yes i will be a strong girl.” yachi was determined. 

while yachi was watching tv, she discovered women’s volleyball, they looked like goddesses through her eyes. they were strong and tall, she’d be amazed when they blocked a ball.

“i wanna be like that someday.” says yachi, while smiling.

now, yachi is a freshman in karasuno. nothing interesting was going on in her life, she was just your average student, doesn’t have many talents, average grades. a townsperson b is what she calls herself. 

“hi yachi, have you joined any clubs yet?” her classmate asked.

“not yet actually, but i’m about to,” yachi replied, she never really thought of joining a club cause she doesn’t have any sort of talent, except for designing, but there wasn’t any club for it. she did think about volleyball, but she thought she wouldn't be good enough for it.

“yeah you should since the day is almost over, and you know today is a friday.” says her classmate, reminding her.

“yeah,” yachi mumbles. she decided to take a stroll outside her classroom and check the clubs. the students were overcrowding the halls, and yachi hated that. she decided to go outside the school building and check out the various sports clubs. soccer, tennis, and basketball wasn’t really her thing. she decided to go to the gym where the volleyball club practiced.

she went inside the gym and heard balls smacking to the ground, and heard short breaths. and there she saw a tall black haired girl, wearing eyeglasses, and she had a mole located on the lower left side of her chin. the black haired girl was drenched in sweat and was having short breaths, she held the ball and pointed it at the net while adjusting her glasses, she jumped and served the ball, yachi shrieked from the loud sound it made. the black haired heard the sound the blonde made, but she decided to ignore it. 

“hey kiyoko! you should head home, the sun is already setting.” says yui, their captain.

“you can head out first, i’ll lock the gym.” says kiyoko, reassuring yui.

“are you sure about that, maybe you’ll forget to lock it again.” says yui, remembering the time kiyoko forgot to lock the gym and got scolded by their principal. 

“i swear, i won’t forget.” kiyoko replies.

“okay then, stay safe on your way out!” yui waves a goodbye and leaves the gym.

“kiyoko, i wanna be just like her," yachi whispers. she looked like one of those goddesses she'd watch on tv when she was little. she was tall, strong, and played volleyball. 

kiyoko continued practicing, the gym was a mess and all of the balls were scattered everywhere. she was honestly tired from serving all of the balls, her hand was crimson red already from all of the serving she did, and honestly her serving was more of spiking. she picks up the balls scattered everywhere and puts them in the container, she closes all of the gym lights and locks up the gym.

yachi headed home too, it was already dark outside, the moon was glowing and the stars were showing up. It was a very cold night, she was shivering, since she didn’t have her blazer with her and her sleeves were short. she uses her hands to warm up her arms and hands.

kiyoko on the other hand, was layering her blazer and team jacket. 

“god it’s literally summer, why is it so cold,” says kiyoko, bringing up her hands near her mouth to keep her hands warm. “i’ll just run,” says kiyoko.

while kiyoko was running she saw a girl who had the same uniform as her, the girl was petite and had her arms hugging her own shoulders.

kiyoko decides to randomly throw the jacket at the girl. “hey, i saw that you were freezing, and i had two jackets, so i’ll hand you one, you can return it at the gym tomorrow afternoon.” kiyoko says loudly. 

“oh, thank you!” says yachi, she made her voice a bit louder since kiyoko was far away already. while wearing the jacket, realization hit her, it was kiyoko, the girl from the gym earlier. 

“this jacket smells so good” yachi blushes, if she were to describe the smell, it smelled like cherry blossom, the smell was so sweet. the image of kiyoko smiling at her and handing her the jacket while kissing her forehead made her melt. 

"did i just imagine her kissing me," yachi thought, she blushes even more making her slap her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you enjoyed reading this, you can give me a follow on twt! @kiyoominatay.


End file.
